


Sweet Surprise

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, F/M, Incest, Pinescifica, Sex, Sibling Incest, Thicc Falls, Thiccverse, Threesome, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper, after a long day at work, is greeted by his lovely ladies with something very sweet in store for him.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift I made for one of my all time favorite artists Frostbiteboi, who's birthday is this month. In honor of him and all the inspiration he's given me I present this little Pinescifica story. Hope y'all enjoy and show Frost your support by following him on Twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/Frostbiteboi1?s=09

Dipper returned home after a long day in the field. Hunting and learning about the paranormal for a living was a dream come true, but his publicist was cracking down on him for new and more in depth material on his findings. It was his dream job, but he did find it bothersome to deal with others making it difficult.

He walked up to his house. Well, more like a small mansion. One of the perks of marrying a Northwest was that she maintained a standard of living he never thought possible. While she was not above living in something smaller and simple, Pacifica felt like her husband deserved something nice for all his hard work. Upon entering the dwelling, he noticed a slight chill to the air. As if the air conditioning was set a little lower than usual. He figured Pacifica must have been a tad warm and wrote it off.

A grumble in his stomach drove him to go towards the kitchen for a snack. With his job and physique a good diet was necessary. He entered the kitchen and made his way to the fridge, rifling around left overs and easy to make snacks. Nothing, however, seemed to catch his eye.

Something did catch his ear though. The pitter patter of footsteps alerted him to the presence of someone new to the room. He looked up and behind him and saw his two most favorite girls. However they were looking a little sweeter than usual today. 

Pacifica and Mabel stood before Dipper in the kitchen, practically naked. However, they both had some small covering that seemed rather unconventional. Pacifica was adorned in what looked like some kind of elaborate body paint. It covered her body with intricate patterns in the most stunning of colors. Mabel seemed to take the opposite approach and looked like she had run through a candy factory naked and whatever was loose was stuck to her body. Although in the chaos it seemed rather controlled and done with intent. 

"Hello ladies. What are you two doing home already? I thought you'd both be at work."

"We decided to call off!" Mabel stated throwing her hands in the air which caused her sizable bust to jiggle, knocking a few sprinkles off. 

"Yes, we decided we wanted to do a little something special for you today," Pacifica added on.

"Well, why today?" Dipper asked

"Hmm, not sure. Today just felt like a special day for some reason," Mabel stated with her finger to her chin inquisitively. 

"Indeed," Pacifica concurred with her lover in law. "No complaints from you dear?"

"No, not at all. Today can be very special. But, um. What do you have going on here?" Dipper gesturing to both of their bodies.

"Well, while you were asleep last night, I was able to fly out one of the few leading experts in sensual edible gourmet body painting, who was able to paint me up with the finest of her stock. She was able to paint the designs on me that when eaten and licked in the right order would heighten the sensations I receive," Pacifica elaborated as she meticulously gestured to the patterns adorning her body. 

"And I spritzed myself down with Mabel juice and rolled around on a tarp with all sorts of sweets," Mabel explained with greater exuberance.

"Mabel. You do that anyway," Dipper said with some trepidation.

"Yeah, but only on the third Tuesday of the month. So it's still special," Mabel exclaimed, pointing a finger at her brother. 

"That's fair," Dipper relented. 

"So Dip-dop…" Mabel asked, stepping towards Dipper.

"Who's sweets…" Pacifica added on in her sultry tone sauntering over to him with her sizable hips swaying. 

"Are you gonna eat…" Mabel placed her hand on his chest. 

"First?" Pacifica whispered into his ear causing his body to erupt into goosebumps. 

Dipper swallowed hard and looked back and forth between his two lovers. After a minute of ogling and contemplating, he came to a decision. 

"Sorry Mabel, but I got to give Pacifica the first run. If I do you first I may not be able to survive the sugar coma and have time for Paz."

"That's fair. I mean I have been wanting to have a taste of Paz and that sweet body paint since I saw it. Plus I want to see if it really does what it says and gets her rocks off just with the tongue. Just save me some Bro-bro?" Mabel asked, licking her lips. 

"Sure Mabes."

"Splendid, now let's make our way to the dining hall. We have a special set up for us." Pacifica said, gently grabbing Dipper's hand and leading him along. 

The dining hall table was adorned in a colorful new table cloth. One that encompassed components that were distinctly both girls personalities in one. The colorful chaos that was Mabel and the refined tones of Pacifica. It was a stunning addition. 

Pacifica hopped up on the table and scooted over to the center and laid down. Dipper undressed and followed suit, propping himself above his blonde lover. He studied the markings carefully and figured out where he needed to start first. It was like a puzzle, and Pacifica knew how much he liked puzzles. 

Dipper began at the neck, licking and sucking as it drew out his love's whimpers. He continued to follow the patterns and markings, as if it was leading him to a great treasure. His tongue was worked in various ways, testing his dexterity with swirling, flicking, and zigzagging motions. The more he did, the more Pacifca reacted, gasping and moaning as her body squirmed. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through and she was writhing in pleasure. 

Not only was she enjoying herself, but Dipper was treated to the most delectable of sweets that he could have asked for. There was a medley of flavors that coated his love's body ranging from bitter dark chocolates to sweet and creamy concoctions he never thought he would taste. The paint blended well with Pacifica's natural tastes, accenting her flavors as Dipper kept at it. He always loved the way she smelled and when he went down on her she had a refined and enjoyable taste, but this was definitely a wonderful way to make her even more delectable. 

Mabel joined in the tasting, licking a few spots Pacifica had apparently set aside specifically for her. Working in tandem, the twins licked and lapped at the heiress' skin. In particular, the blonde's bountiful backside was most definitely a team effort. Eventually each twin fell upon one spot, as indicated by the patterns, as Dipper lapped at Pacifica's pussy and Mabel suckled upon her breast. With most of the sugary goodness gone the twins' hands moved and caressed her body. With her sensitivity heightened from the experience, Pacifica was at the height of pleasure as her moans escaped her throat. 

Finally, not even a minute after Dipper started eating her out, Pacifica came hard. A loud moan filled their ears as her hands flew to the respective twins head, attempting to both keep them in place and hold on for dear life as she rode out her orgasm. Never had Dipper seen such a display from a simple tongue bath. Whoever Paz hired was phenomenal. Once his head was released from her grasp he saw a few splotches of sugary paint left which he cleaned up with kisses that sent shivers through the already sensitive blonde's body.

After giving Pacifca a loving kiss, which she returned passionately, Dipper shifted his attention to Mabel. She promptly picked up a spray bottle and applied what he could only assume was more Mabel juice with a splash of edible glitter. Dipper chuckled and moved in closer to lick the sweets off of her bountiful breasts. Upon the first lick though, a surge of energy burst through his body. He knew Mabel Juice was strong, but this was out of the ordinary. 

"You felt it right Bro-bro?" Mabel said, looking into her brother's eyes with a hint of mischief in them. "Pacifica helped with a little extra ingredient added to this batch. Some kind of aphrodisiac that we figured would give you a little extra boost. Now eat up, there's so much fun we still need to have."

Mabel pulled Dipper back into her massive tits for dramatic effect. Dipper however didn't really need assistance, as he licked with greater ferocity. Eventually the licking turned to sucking larger patches of the sugary goodness off her skin. However after enough was consumed Dipper was overcome by the libido enhancing formula that he decided to forgo the sugary treat and go straight for his sister's sweetest of spots.

Lapping and licking Mabel's honey pot was infinitely more satisfying than any sprinkle or gumdrop she could stick to her body. She was in ecstasy as she felt all the more tingly while Dipper ate her out, as if the concoction for her brother somehow caused a reaction of her own while in contact with her skin. She however was used to this kind of feeling with all the years of sugar highs providing her a greater tolerance to such substances. Mabel knew to just sit back and relax and ride it out, which seemed to be her brother's plan of action now too. 

Dipper readjusted and grabbed Mabel by the hips, lining himself up to go for the main course. Mabel could see the effects of the aphrodisiac very clearly as her brother's cock stood and pulsed with greater vigor than she had seen before. With a steady thrust, Dipper drove his member deep within his sister, who let out a very satisfied moan in response. He lost himself in the pleasure. Overcome with the aphrodisiac's effects and sugar high combined, he was practically a wild animal at this point, ready to take his mate. 

Pacifica watched in awe as he saw her lovers engage in the taboo affair. She began to touch herself and relish in how her two most favorite people in the world expressed their love for one another. Although to some, the scene seemed more like it was from a taboo porno as Dipper thrusted over and over again with such vigor, causing Mabel's breasts to bounce hard enough to knock the sugary goodness off. It wasn’t long, however, until the two of them reached their climax simultaneously. Mabel's toes curled as she received her brother's sweet cream within her, while his back arched to thrust in as deep as possible. It was a beautiful scene that Pacifica felt very blessed to witness. 

Dipper extracted himself from Mabel, letting the cream filling he gave leak out of his sweet sister. His erection stood just as strong as ever though and showed no sign of slowing down. Seeing Pacifica playing with herself, he knew she was ready to be next. With a small gasp of surprise, Pacifica braced herself as Dipper pounced on her and like before drove himself into his blonde lover. 

Still sensitive from the thorough licking she received, she felt as though every twitch and pulse of his cock was amplified. In brief moments of clarity, she thought about how she should have done more research into the aphrodisiac she chose before trying it out today. Hindsight, however, was 20-20. As for now she could hardly manage to see straight with the intensity Dipper was going at her. Pacifica knew in times like this to just give into her burly man and let him get it all out. 

Much like before, Dipper went full force as he thrusted into his wife like a piston on overdrive. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room as Pacifica felt the impacts flow through her body. After a time of vigorous humping, Dipper finally finished inside his blonde heiress. His load was just as thick as before with no signs of diminishing in quality or quantity. It was then that Mabel gained enough strength to grab ahold of her bottle of Mabel Juice and took a swig of the energy giving substance inside. She felt the jolt of sexual fury flow through her as well. She knew it was the only way to pacify him now. 

Mabel grasped Dipper around the chest and laid him down on the table. Now it was her turn to mount him. Before that, however, she needed to taste the combination of her two loves juices. Taking her brother in her mouth was no small feat, but years of practice gave her the skills to wrap her lips around his shaft and get his dick fairly far into her mouth. However, this time she was presented a little extra challenge as his girth was enhanced from the chemical concoction. Luckily for her, Mabel enjoyed a challenge. 

Just as Mabel sucked upon her Big Dipper, Dipper himself was presented with the opportunity to lick up more of Mabel's sweetness. All around her mound and lips was the sugary substance that set off his enhanced sex drive. The movements of Mabel bobbing up and down caused a few sprinkles to be knocked loose and drop on his face. The best way for him to take care of the nuisance was to remove them. 

Hungrily he lapped at his sisters sex and all around clearing the spattering of sprinkles. The sweetness would have been a bit much to handle on its own, if it weren't for Mabel's own natural juices seeping forth that acted as a nice balance of taste. Even with her own sugary diet, Mabel's pussy still had a bit of musk that was an acquired taste for him and their blonde lover. 

After a few minutes of the sinful sixty-nine, the twins removed their mouths from their respective sibling. It was now for Mabel to take on her favorite role, the cowgirl. More specifically the reverse cowgirl. She scooted up on her brother's torso reaching the thick rod. Firmly grasping it, she lined up and slid down on it smoothly thanks to all the licks she received. She let out a loud moan that filled the room. To those that heard it, it was like honey in their ears. Bouncing up and down, her hips kept at a vigorous rhythm as her tits moved with the motions. 

As the two brunettes began their fun again, the blonde heiress regained her strength and saw the show unfold before her. Pacifica crawled to them to get a better view, taking in the sight of her man's member sliding in and out of his sibling. She swore she would never tire of this sight as long as they were together. 

Looking up Pacifica noticed a few patches of sprinkles left. Even with her refined pallet from all the years of gourmet foods and fine dining, the years with the twins got her accustomed and even craving simpler pleasures and foods. As well as not letting food go to waste, she helped herself to licking off the remaining bits of sugary goodness. 

Upon the first lick she felt the aphrodisiac kick in, energizing her again. As the energetic twin bounced, Pacifica licked all she could off of her. Her tongue trailed all the way down to where the siblings were connected. At this point now, Mabel was finally sprinkle free. This however didn't stop Pacifca, as she continued to lick at Mabel's clit and along Dipper's shaft as it plunged into his twin. 

The three continued through the night. Licking, sucking, and loving. The Mabel Juice that got them started was left untouched, being deemed both too dangerous for further use and unnecessary as they rode out their sexual energy.

The lovers, now too exhausted to move, laid about the table cuddled up to one another as a sticky mess. All the energy left of them was saved for kisses and nuzzling into one another. 

"That was amazing," Dipper said, practically in a whisper. 

"That it was my dear," Pacifica said gently, pecking him on the neck. 

"That was an amazing anniversary sesh," Mabel breathed out. 

"Wait, what!?" Dipper asked in confusion. "Did I really forget our anniversary? Damn it! I am so sorr- mph?"

With a swift motion Mabel lifted herself up enough to smother Dipper with her massive mammaries. 

"You hush now Dippingsauce!" Mabel said as she lifted her breasts off of him.

Pacifica turned his head to her and met him with an affectionate kiss. 

"It's okay Dipper, we know you have been running ragged getting your work done. We figured we would just do this for you. Plus, you doing what you do for us is enough of a gift."

Dipper gave a heartfelt smile as he felt so much joy for his two loves. 

"How did I get so lucky with you two?"

"Lucky is right. Born with me and roping in this hot blonde. I'd say you hit the jackpot. Bwomp!" Mabel pressed a finger into her brother's cheek. 

"Love you girls," Dipper said with a kiss to both of them.

"Love you two," Mabel said with a kiss back, pulling Pacifica into one as well.

"I love you both," Pacifica said, kissing her twins. 

The three laughed as they enjoyed the remainder of their anniversary night in sweet bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have been holding onto this fic since last year. I wasn't as confident as I am now to post it, and good thing too because I was able to edit and refine it for this year. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
